Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safety walkers and particularly those with a fall restraint.
Background
The elderly and those recuperating from an injury or surgery often require assistance to walk. Some assisted walking devices require complex harness arrangements to prevent ground level falls. Many of these harness and restraint systems require more than one person and thereby limit a person's ability to move about unassisted. Other devices require twisting and/or bending to secure a restraint which is difficult or not possible for many users. Still other assisted walking devices utilize a complete enclosure having a door or gate portion that must be opened for entry, and subsequently shut and secured to ensure the safety of the user. These closures can also be difficult to secure and operate and again may limit a person's unassisted mobility.
There exists a need for a safety walker that is easy to enter, requires no assistance to operate, requires no buckling of harnesses and effectively prevents ground level falls.